Wake me up and lay me to sleep
by Whispering Ranger
Summary: Hunter is sick and Dustin just wants him to get better.


**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, violets are blue... I don't own Power Rangers, so please don't sue.

I wrote fluff! Yay! It's been a while, hasn't it? At least since I wrote Dustin/Hunter fluff... As you read this story, it'll slowly progress further and further away from the original plot. But don't let that stop you! ^_^ The title is kind of... uh... I don't know, there's just something about it that I don't like.

Many thanks and hugs to Project314 for betaing :D

--

**Wake me up and lay me to sleep**

--

A door opened carefully, and a brown-haired man, who couldn't be older than eighteen, peeked into a room. The room was kind of empty, the only occupants being a drawer, a mirror, a carpet, two nightstands and a queen sized bed. On said bed laid a blonde man, sleeping soundly.

Dustin muffled a giggle as he watched how the twisted quilt laid half on top of Hunter's back, half onto the floor.

He snuck over, and then climbed soundly onto the bed. He tilted his head to the side when that didn't wake his boyfriend. Usually that would have Hunter awake and alert in a second. He poked him. "Wake up."

All he got in return was a lazy swat of a hand that missed him with... a lot of inches. Dustin frowned and scratched his head.

"Duuudee," he poked Hunter again. "Wake up."

"G'way."

Dustin sat back, feet crossed, wrinkling his forehead. "Why are you like that? It's Christmas."

"I'm sick," Hunter grumbled. "G'way."

Dustin's eyes widened. "You can't be sick!"

Hunter groaned, pulling a pillow over his head, possibly suffocating himself. "Why?" he asked, voice muffled.

"Because it's in the rules!" Dustin replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it probably was – in the world of insanity that was Dustin's mind. Hunter just groaned again, forcing himself to sit up. Dustin eyed him.

"You look like crap," he stated. Hunter growled.

"I'll make you into..."

"You need to be healthy!" Dustin cut him off. "C'mon!"

He grabbed Hunter's hand and dragged him out of the bed.

"You need soup!" Dustin exclaimed to... well, no one really. "And then you need to sit in front of the fireplace. And you want hot chocolate, ne?"

"Can I at least get dressed first?" Hunter asked, tugging on his hand so he would let go. Dustin turned around and looked Hunter up and down.

"Oh..." He blushed. "Sure. I... I'll just... wait downstairs..." he stammered, then slipped out of the room. Hunter just scowled in return, and got dressed. Tossing a last, longing look at the bed, he sighed and went downstairs.

--

As soon as he entered the living room, Dustin wrapped him in a blanket and pushed him down onto the couch. The living room was warm from the lit up fireplace, and the TV was on. _Wow, Dustin hasn't burned down the place,_ Hunter thought when he saw the fireplace. A cup of hot chocolate was thrust into his hands.

"Dustin, it isn't necessary, I'm not that..." He sneezed. "...sick..."

The look Dustin gave him was kind of creepy.

"Drink." the brunette threatened. "Now."

Hunter sighed and thought it would be best to do as Dustin told him to. He didn't want to risk his health more than necessary.

"Ne, Hunty-kun..." Dustin began after a moment of silence. Hunter, who had chosen that moment, unfortunately, to take a carefull sip of the scolding hot drink, did a spittake.

"WHAT did you just call me?!"

Dustin grinned slightly.

"Seriously," Hunter muttered. "I'm gonna kill Cam for teaching you Japanese..."

"I think it's kinda sexy..." Dustin said thoughtfully. He looked around in confusion when it sounded like something broke.

--

The rest of the day was... eventfull... Though Hunter had to admit, Dustin was rather cute when he worried like a chicken.

"I'm not worrying like a chicken!"

Crap, had he said that aloud?

"Yeah, you did."

_What the hell?!_

_--_

As night crept closer and it became dark outside and quite cold (also outside), they sat in front of the fireplace. Hunter had miraculously gotten healthy again, and Dustin was convinced it was because of the love he'd showered Hunter with that day.

Unnoticeably, Dustin shifted closer to him until they sat close together. Hunter reached out with one arm and grabbed the blanket he'd used earlier and wrapped it around the both of them before snaking an arm around Dustin's waist and pulling him close. Dustin curled up and laid his head on Hunter's lap, before sighing quietly and closing his eyes.

Hunter was content with watching him and running a hand through his curls, smiling softly as Dustin started to snore lightly. Usually it would be annoying but with Dustin it was just cute. Ugh, why did he start to act like one big softie around the brunette? Because he was adorable... and kind... and extremely good and agile in bed... okay, stopping thoughts there.

He leaned down and kissed his head before he carefully, so as not to wake Dustin, laid down and pulled the other against him and wrapped the blanket around them. Sleeping on the floor wasn't really comfortable, but Hunter didn't mind, really.

He looked at the fireplace, eyeing the dancing flames. No danger for anything to start to burn, hopefully, so he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

--

Eh, fluffy enough? ._. I write too little fluff -sigh-


End file.
